Fate
by MariLucia
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter? This is Lucia's story from her childhood to her helping Harry defeat Voldemort and finally having her own happy ending. Rating has now changed to M due to upcoming chapters in the story.
1. Prologue

Hello this is my first story ever that i have written. hopefully it will be liked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling. If I was I would have made the series different especially the epilogue in book 7.

**Prologue: 14 years ago**

**Two figures were outside a home waiting for the moment when the woman inside would fall asleep. A light went off in a room and the two people knew it was time to act. Slowly, they approached the house and went in through the back door quietly. They both went up the stairs and then split up, one going to check if the woman was asleep and the other to the nursery where a three year old little girl was fast asleep.**

**As Narcissa went to the nursery, Lucius entered Sophie's room and went to the end of bed looking at her. In his sick and twisted mind he thought **_**How I wish we had more time and I could fuck her senseless**_** while looking at her bare clad form **_**oh well… **_**He left the room and exited the house heading to where Narcissa was waiting for him.**

**She was holding a bundle in her arms when he came out. Lucius asked her, "Did you get her?" Yes I did", Narcissa answered. She opened the bundle a little bit and there was the three year old little girl still asleep. They both had evil smirks on their faces and vanished in thin air.**

**Sophie woke up and knew something was horribly wrong. She left her room and went to check on her daughter Lucia in the nursery. When she went inside the nursery, all color left her face. Lucia was not there. Sophie looked everywhere but could not find her. She fell to the floor crying and that's how her husband found her. He grabbed her and all she said was, "They took our Lucia away". Sirius hearing this also broke out crying, holding Sophie in his arms, he promised her that he would find their daughter if it was the last thing he did in his life.**

So what did you all think? All reviews are welcome please no flames since this does go somewhat off the original story of Harry Potter.

Please review


	2. Chapter 1 Four years later

This is the real chapter 1. Hopefully you all will like it

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the world of Harry Potter

**4 years later**

**Lucia POV**

**I was hiding in an alley waiting till the mean man would go away. When he finally gave up, I came out of my hiding place relieved that he would no longer get me. I then headed to the park to go play for a while before it got dark. On the way there people kept staring at me but I was used to it by now. People would stare because I was only seven and always walking on the streets alone even though I knew that it was dangerous especially since I'm a girl.**

**That's why I would always wear a hat to hide all my hair and wear baggy clothes to hide that I was girl and not a boy but didn't matter since the mean guys could always tell what I am and come after me. Sometimes I wondered why I never let them get me but I knew that if I did, they would hurt me and then send me to a whore house to work for the rest of my life.**

**I got to the park and started to play in the slide and swings. As I was on the swing, the mean man saw me and started to come after me. I ran but I didn't know where to go now. As the man kept getting closer to me a boy grabbed my arm and pulled me inside a building. As I was about to scream, he covered my mouth and told me to stay if not the man would find me. **

**When the man was gone, I finally got to ask, "Thanks for saving me but who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" At first he looked like I just slapped him but then he spoke, "Your welcome. My name is William Till and to tell you the truth for some time I have been looking at you and I know that the man has been after you for some time now." **

**After he told me that we started talking to another and I told him that my name was Lucia and I don't remember my last name or past and that I was only seven years old. He first told me that it sucked that I didn't remember anything and he told me he was ten and lived with his family not far from we were at right now. He asked me if I wanted to go live with him since I didn't have a home and it would also be safe for me. I thought about it for a few seconds and I said, "Yes, I love to go live with you." He smiled grabbed my hand and we walked to his house. We walked all the way holding hands and I thought **_**Willie is so cute and it feels so nice holding hands like this but he will never like me I'm just a girl that he just wants to be friends with.**_

**William POV**

**As Lucia and me were walking to my house holding hands the whole way, I kept thinking that this felt right. I kept thinking that Lucia was really cute and that I had a crush on her but I knew that she would never like me since all I was to her was the boy who had saved her from the mean man.**

_**At least I can be friends with her now **_**I thought since she is going to live with me now.**

So what you guys think of this chapter?

All reviews welcome but please no flames.


	3. Chapter 2 Present time

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the Harry Potter world.

**Present time**

**Willie POV**

**"Lucia, we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!", I yelled to her. "I'm coming!" she yelled back. She finally left her room and started to come down the stairs. I looked at her and thought that I had never seen a more beautiful woman in my life.**

**It had been ten years since she had entered my life and became my best friend. The only problem was that the crush I had on her back then was now replaced with irrevocable love for her. I realized that I was in love with her two years ago when I saw that my best friend was no longer the little girl I had met all those years ago but a very beautiful woman that was starting to emerge.**

**Tonight it was very important not because of the award I was about to receive but that I was finally going to tell Lucia that I am in love with her. Hopefully she feels the same for me and doesn't reject me.**

**Lucia POV**

**2 hours earlier**

**After I took a shower, I didn't know which dress to choose. I was stuck between two dresses a short, sexy black dress and a short aqua dress that stopped mid thigh. Then I remembered that Willie liked it when I would wear the color aqua. So I chose the aqua colored dress instead.**

(the link to the dress is on my profile)

**I put on the dress and I loved how it fit my body. It hugged my breasts perfectly and then it flowed till it folded at the hem. I just knew that Willie would go crazy when he would see me later. Next I started working on my hair. I decided to leave my hair all down in waves making it look natural. I decided to hardly put on any makeup since I was going for the all natural look for tonight.**

(Link to hairstyle and how Lucia looks like now is on my profile)

**Later**

**As I was putting the last finishing touches to my look I heard Willie yelling for me to hurry up. "I'm coming!", I yelled back to him. Fluffing my hair once more, I left my room and headed downstairs to where he was waiting for me. As I saw I kept thinking that he was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life.**

**Tonight I was finally going to tell him that I am in love with him and I have been for two years now when I noticed that he no longer was the boy I met but a handsome man instead. Hopefully he wouldn't reject me and that he did have the same feelings for me as I did for him.**

(link to how William looks like now as a man is on my profile)

**No POV**

**Neither expected what the other was planning to do that night. Without that knowledge, they left the house and headed towards where the ceremony was being held.**

**As both of them arrived at the ceremony ten minutes later, the people there thought that they made the perfect couple. Lucia with her long, wavy black hair, average height but well formed body and William with his blond hair, tall-well built body and handsome. Everyone in the room knew how the two felt about one another and were waiting for the moment when the two would finally become a couple.**

Things from here will start to get more interesting. Next chapter is Sirius POV and the reunion between father and daughter. Will Lucia and William confess their feelings for another? Reviews are welcome just no flames please


	4. Author's note PLEASE READ

Sorry this is not a chapter.

Some questions have been asked and I decided to clear some things up about the story.

First:

**Lucia is not a squib, she just doesn't use magic often.**

Second

**The reason she was taken is because she is a powerful witch that holds the outcome of the war in her hands. Thats why she was taken so that she could turn evil not good.**

Third

**She is not in Hogwarts because the Ministry declared her dead especially after Sirius was convicted to Azkaban for the supposed murders of Peter Pettigrew and the muggles the day when Voldemort killed Harry's parents.**

Fourth

**The year right now is Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. The story will stay to the original timeline somewhat. The only difference is that instead of being in the 90s, the story is happening in the 2000s. So Harry's parents died in 1991 and the story now is in the year 2005.**

Hopefully this answers all the questions that were being asked. Don't worry the next chapter will the real chapter.


	5. Chapter 3 The Past Returns

Hello this is the real chapter 3. Thanks to those people that have reviewed so far it helps me a lot with your comments that you leave.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the Harry Potter world.

**The Past Returns**

On the other side of town

**Sirius POV**

**I was in a cab heading to a ceremony that was taking place. If what I had found out was true, I was finally going to have my daughter Lucia back in my arms. I had never stopped looking for her in all these fourteen years that have passed even though I had been in Azkaban for murders I did not commit. Finally all my searching was about to end and I thanked the heavens above that I had found my daughter after all this time.**

**Five minutes later, I walked in to the place where the ceremony was being held. I looked around the room and I saw where Lucia was, she was dancing with some man. She had grown into such a beautiful woman and from the looks of the man dancing with her he noticed her beauty as well. I suddenly was furious, I wanted no man to get near her since I had just found after all these years and I wasn't about to lose her again especially not to some man that fancied her. **

**As I was about to approach Lucia, two security guards were suddenly blocking my way, "Where's your invitation?", they asked me. "I don't have one", I responded. They kept telling me that I had to leave since I was not invited here but I told I was not going anywhere. I calmly explained to them that I was here for my daughter who I had not seen in over 14 years so I wasn't just about to go away for not having a damn invitation.**

Across the room at the same time

**Lucia POV**

**I was dancing with Willie and we were looking into each others eyes. As I was about to tell him my love for him, when I noticed a man at the entrance. There was something very familiar about him like I knew him from somewhere. "I'll be right back", I told Willie and I headed to where the man was.**

**"Can I help you with something sir?", I asked the man. "Yes you could, you see my name is Sirius and I am here to see my daughter", Sirius answered. "Okay let me see, who is your daughter?", I asked him. "I am looking at my daughter right now, she is front of me and she is absolutely beautiful", he told me.**

**When he said that, all my memories of my early childhood that I had blocked out came back and I realized that Sirius was indeed my father. "Daddy is that you?" I asked. He nodded and we hugged without realizing that was the moment that would change everything for me forever.**

**William POV**

**I was dancing with Lucia and we were looking at each other eyes the whole entire time. As I was just about to tell her my love for her, we both noticed a man at the entrance but Lucia kept looking at him like if she knew him from somewhere. "I'll be right back", she told me. She then walked to where the man was.**

**I saw that they started talking and I got curious so I went to where they were. As I was about to ask if everything was okay I heard Lucia say, "Daddy is that you?" When he nodded and they hugged, I felt like my heart had been torned out of my chest. I then knew that any hopes of me being with her were long gone now.**

**Without them noticing I left and headed home without realizing that things would forever change now.**

So what you guys think? Poor William, he thinks he has lost Lucia forever now but do not worry they will get together pretty soon. And the truth about why Lucia was kidnapped and why she ended up in the streets will be revealed soon as well. So please review just no flames.


	6. Chapter 4 The Truth Revealed

Hey I'm back. Sorry for the long wait but I had stuff from school to do and I had a major writer's block. Hopefully this chapter answers a lot of questions about Lucia's past.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the world of Harry Potter

**The Truth Revealed**

Sirius POV

**We left the ceremony and headed back to Lucia's apartment to talk. Hopefully she would tell me everything that had happened to her in these past fourteen years since I last saw her. **

**When we got to her apartment, Lucia called out,"Willie are you here?". When she said that I immediately got pissed, _That MAN lives with MY DAUGHTER in the same House _I thought. "You live with a man in your apartment?" I asked her. "Yes I do but right now he is not here", she responded.**

**We sat in the living room, looked at each other and I knew the truth would finally be known about what happened in the past.**

Lucia POV

**When we got to my apartment, Willie was not there. I was sad because I really wanted him to meet my dad properly but I guess Willie has other ideas then.**

**We sat down in the living room and the talk began.**

**My dad asked me, "What happened to you after you were kidnapped? Please tell me everything and don't lie for me ok?"**

**"Ok", I told him. "What happened to me was that...............**

_Flashback (Lucia is six years old about to turn seven)_

_"Lucia........... where are you??????????? I said I was sorry for hitting you but you deserved it. How many times have I told you that if I want something you give it to me? NOW GET OUT HERE YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT AND DO AS I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucius said._

_I was hiding in a broom closet hoping he would not find me. Lucius was always touching parts of my body that he should never touch. I was scared that he might take me to his room and bed where he would always make pretty ladies scream in pain. He was always asking to go and do that with him but I always said no to him._

_The door opened and Lucius was standing there with a smirk on his face. "There you are, you little cunt!!! Think you can hide from me, yeah right. NOW YOU WILL FUCKING LEARN THAT YOUR PLACE IS IN MY BED WITH ME ON TOP OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_He grabbed me and dragged me to his room. I was kicking and screaming trying to run away but I could not get away from him._

_He locked his door and threw me on the bed with him on top of me_

_That night was the first of many when the house where filled with my screams_

_End of Flashback_

**When I told my dad what Lucius did to me, he looked like he wanted to hunt Lucius down and kill him.**

**"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!! HE WILL FUCKING DIE FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!!!!!! HE WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" my dad yelled**

**"Dad please calm down. Lucius is not worth killing. One day he will get what he deserves just not yet", I told him.**

**He calmed down after I told him that. He grabbed and hugged me tightly to him promising that I would no longer suffer and that he would make Lucius pay for what he did to me.**

**"What happened after?", he asked me.**

**"Many times after the first time he raped me, it became a daily thing for him to not only take me to his room sometimes he would rape me in the room where I stayed, some broom closets, and sometimes he would go in the bathroom when I was showering and rape me there too", I honestly told him. **

**He became more angry but this time stayed quiet. I then told him, "Once I turned seven, I decided to run away and I did but he sent a guy after me to bring me back to Malfoy Manor. I was in a park hiding and that is when I met Willie because he helped me hide from the mean guy. After that, William and me became best friends and I went to go live with him", I told my dad.**

**"I am so sorry for not being there to protect you from Lucius. I guess I owe a thanks to Willie then for protecting you from that man", he told me.**

**"Dad, why was I kidnapped and taken away from you by Lucius?", I asked.**

Sirius POV

**"The truth is that there is a prophecy concerning you and the outcome of the upcoming war that is fast approaching. The prophecy states: **_The daughter of light will be born and when the time comes will hold the outcome of war in her hands. If she stays light, darkness will lose. If she goes evil, light will lose and the world will be ruled by evil and darkness._

**The prophesy is why Lucius kidnapped you and raped you because if you saw life as terrible burden then you would turn evil and help Voldemort kill Harry and win the war", I told Lucia.**

**She just sat there and froze when I told her the truth.**

Lucia POV

**When my dad told me about the prophesy I then immediately knew that I would do everything to make sure that Harry would not die and that Voldemort will be defeated once for all even if I died trying.**

**When I was about to tell this to my dad, the apartment door opened and Willie came in. He looked at me and then went straight to his room. "Dad, is it ok if you come back tomorrow. I need to talk to Willie and then go to sleep. It's been a long day for me", I told my dad.**

**"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow Lucia. Call me if anything happens ok?", he told me. "Ok dad", I answered. As soon as my dad left, I went straight to Willie's room and knocked on his door. He didn't open the door so I opened it, went in, and locked the door. **

**I turned around to face Willie and I saw that he was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned. He just kept looking at me and I looked right back. I was suddenly nervous because I realized that he was half naked and I was getting aroused by how he was looking at me.**

**I finally got my courage back and asked, "Willie why did you just come to your room without talking to me? Are you mad at me or something?" He just kept looking at me and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to door to leave when he grabbed my arm and said, "Lucia.... I'm not mad at you. The only thing that's wrong is that I'm a bloody coward because I'm too scared to tell you that I am completely and utterly in love with you and have been for some time now".**

**I was shocked and stared at him not believing what I had only dreamed of him telling me that he loved me. I saw his expression fall and he thought that me being quiet meant that I was rejecting him.**

**As he was letting me go, I turned around, hugged him putting my arms around his neck. He looked at me in shock and was about to say something when I cut him off by kissing him. At first he was still but then he responded and kissed me back passionately.**

**He pressed me against the wall, one of his hands was in my hair pulling me closer to him while his other hand was at my hip pulling me closer to his body. I kept running my hands all over his back and hair wanting to feel him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist deepining the kiss and putting me closer to his body.**

Willie POV

**After I left the ceremony I went to a bar and drank some brandy but not getting drunk. I noticed that it was getting late and decided to head to my apartment.**

**On the way back, I kept thinking about Lucia and what I was going to do now that she had been reunited with her father. I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her but a part of me was telling me not to because I did not want to separate from her dad since she barely got him back. **

**I opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. I turned around and saw Lucia with her dad sitting in the living room. I looked at Lucia for a bit and then headed straight to my room without saying anything to either them.**

**Once inside my room, I took off my shirt and as I was unbuttoning my pants I heard a knock at my door. I knew that it was Lucia wanting to ask me why I acted the way I did but I didn't open the door since I did not want to talk to her tonight. When I was about to take off my pants, I heard my door being opened, closed and locked. I turned to face her and saw her staring at me as I stared at her.**

**I completely forgot that I was half naked and she was taking that in. The tension in the room grew as we both were sexually awared of the other. I was trying hard for my little willie not to stand at attention because Lucia would notice it and we would both be embarrassed.**

**I barely heard her talking, only when she was about to leave that I finally reacted and grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving me. "Lucia.....I'm not mad at you. The only thing that's wrong is that I'm a bloody coward because I'm too scared to tell you that I am completely and utterly in love with you and have been for some time now", I told her.**

**She just looked at me not saying anything at all. I felt my heart was breaking so I decided to let her leave. When I was letting go of her arm, she hugged me putting her arms around my neck. I looked at her shock and was about to say something when she cut me off by kissing me. At first I was still, then I reacted and kissed her back passionately. I pushed her against the wall with one hand in her hair holding her close while the other was at her hip pulling her closer to me. She then wrapped her legs around me putting us much closer together.**

**It felt so wondeful kissing her and holding her like this while she ran her hands all over my back and hair. I then carried her to my bed putting her down and climbing on top with her. I looked down on her and asked her, "Are you sure about this? Tell me to stop now because if you don't I won't be able to stop if we continue". She thought about it and gave me the answer we both wanted.**

**She kissed me again this time more passionately. **_I'm in heaven _**I thought while kissing her back while taking off her dress.**

That is the end of the chapter. The truth is finally known about the past and Willie finally told Lucia he is in love with her.

What do you think, should the next chapter be a lemon or the day after?

Please review just no flames please. The faster this chapter gets reviewed the faster I update. So please review.


	7. Chapter 5 I will always Love you

Sorry, I know that it has been a month since I last updated but I have been busy with school and some drama in my life right now.

Now without further ado, the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the Harry Potter world.

**I will always Love you**

Willie POV

**I took off her dress and looked down at her. She is just so beautiful laying on my bed looking at me passionately only wearing a lacy black bra and thong.**

**I leaned down started kissing down her body. I settled on her breasts, grabbing and sucking on them. "Hmmmm.... Willie don't stop...", Lucia moaned. Hearing her said that sent another jolt down to my fully erect member making even more bigger. "Willie.....you're wearing too many clothes....I need to feel you...", she told me. Without breaking contact I took of my pants pulling down my boxers as well. In a matter of a few minutes with Lucia taking off her bra and thong, we were both completely nude, the feeling of her being under me with nothing separating us is beyond words. **

Lucia POV

**Feeling Willie on top of me with no clothes felt incredible. He continued kissing my breasts and one of his hands went down to my clit and started pinching it. "Hmmm....don't stop.....WILLIE!!!". i screamed as I reached my orgasm. He stopped sucking on my breasts and went down to suck my clit clean after my orgasm.**

**Feeling him down there soon had me having another orgasm. I pulled him up and passionately kissed while switching our positions with me on top of him. I started worshipping his body like he did to me. "Lucia.......that feels so good...", Willie said, hearing that gave me the courage to continue on my path down his body.**

**I got down to his erect member grabbed with one of my hands and started playing with it before taking it into my mouth. I sucked on it with my teeth scrapping as my mouth went up and down his length. "HMMMMMMMM...........I'm not going to last long........LUCIA!!!!!", yelled Willie as he came in my mouth. I swallowed all of it and gave his member one last tug before Willie pulled me and kissing me roughly**

**He switched our positions and I was again underneath him with his hand playing with my clit while still kissing me. One of my hands went down to his member and started stroking it. His penis started getting hard so I kept stroking it until it was fully erect, "Willie..... I need to feel you inside of me......please....", I told him. He looked at me in the eyes and positioned himself at my entrance. Giving me one last look, he thrust inside of me while kissing me a passionate kiss.**

**It feels so wonderful with him filling me up to the hilt with his length. After getting used to his size, he started moving thrusting in and out while sucking and biting my breasts. "Harder....Faster...", I told him and he did.**

Willie POV

**The feeling of being inside of her is so great, I was having a hard time not cumming inside of her. I kept thrusting into her with much mire speed and force that I soon felt her about to have another orgasm. I kept going faster so that I could orgasm with her at the same time. "WILLIE!!!!!!! LUCIA!!!!!!", we yelled at the same time.**

**As we came down from our highs, I kept kissing her while having my arms around her. I pulled out from her and layed down on the bed pulling her next to me. She cuddled into me putting her head on my shoulder and one of her arms on my chest with me pulling the covers on us and wrapping my arms around her.**

**We looked at each other and kissed one last time before falling asleep.**

The Next Day

**I woke up with Lucia still in my arms. Looking down at her, I started to think about last night and everything that happened. Thats when I realized that she actually never told me if she loved me or not.**

**As she woke up, I decided that it was time to finally talk about what happened.**

Lucia POV

**I woke up and looked up at Willie. "Hi.....last night was so wondeful there are no words to describe how it was", I told him. He just kept looking at me and I knew immediately then that something was wrong. **

**Staring at Willie, I realized that he was regretting what happened last night between us. Not wanting things to get more awkward, I quickly gathered my things and went to my room locking the door as I closed it. I went to my restroom and started to cry about everything that has happened to me. I cried about when I was kidnapped, when Lucius raped me, and finally the look Willie gave me before I left his room.**

**I took a shower and dressed in some comfortable jeans with a black t-shirt and flats on. While I took a shower, I came to the decision that I would move out and go live with my dad. So with a wave of my hand, all my belongings in my room were packed and i shrunk everything and put in my pockets. After I did that, I realized that I had just done magic when I had promised myself not to use especially after the accident that happened last year.**

**I quickly wrote a letter to my dad telling him that I was going to go live with him and wanted him to come get me. While I did all this, not once did Willie come to talk to me or anything at all. I guess he really does regret last night.**

**I left my room and went to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast with some coffee. I looked around the apartment trying to memorize every detail as this was going to be the last time I would be in here. I heard a knock at the door so I went and answered it.**

Sirius POV

**I was in the hotel room where I was staying at when I got a letter from Lucia telling me if I could go pick her up since she wanted to live with me. I knew right away that something happened last night and that man, William, had hurt my little girl. I quickly dressed and left to her place.**

**I got to her apartment quickly and knocked on her door. As the door opened,take my little girl hugged me right away and I hugged right back. I noticed that she was trying hard not to cry but a few tears fell. Seeing her cry confirmed what I believed, William had indeed hurt my sweet little girl. "Are you ok?", I asked her. "No......daddy please take me home....... I don't want to be here anymore...", she cried to me.**

**"Ok. Lets go home sweety", I said. While still holding her, I apparated both us to my home. **

**When we got there, she finally let out all her tears while holding on to me. I picked her up bridal style and took her to my room laying us both on my bed with me whispering in her ear that everything was going to be ok. As she calmed down, I heard her say before falling asleep, "Willie....I will always love you .... for as long as I live". Hearing her say that broke my heart since I realized that she did love him but he was a total idiot and rejected her.**

**As she was asleep holding, I thought ****_Don't worry my sweet little girl, from now on no one will make you suffer and cry. I will protect you with my life._**

So what do you guys think of this chapter? The lemon at the beginning is the first one I have ever written so please don't hate me if it is not that good.

Poor Lucia is really heartbroken right now thinking that Willie really doesn't love her even though he said he did. Don't worry, the next chapter will show why Willie didn't go talk to her after she left his room.

Be warned though, Lucia won't easily get in a relationship with William since she still has issues about what happened to her in the past. Sirius as well won't let Willie near her as you can tell by the way this chapter ended so a relationship between them still has some to come before it actually happens.

Hogwarts will soon be introduced probably in the next chapter or two. I'm not sure though right now as I have to see where I want the story to go from here.

REVIEWS are welcome for this chapter but please no flames.


	8. Chapter 6 Hope

Hello everyone. Its been over a month since I last updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own any of the Harry Potter world.

I redid this chapter after rereading it and realizing it would be to soon for Lucia and Harry to sleep together.

**Hope**

Lucia POV

**It has been three months since the incident with Willie happened and I have been depressed the whole time. My dad tells me not to think of Willie anymore and try to forget him. I do try but I just can't forget him, I love him too much.**

**After the incident, my dad and me moved into Grimmauld Place, his parents home, soon after. We spent time cleaning up the place trying to make it look like a real home.**

**I was in my room when I heard voices downstairs. I got out of my room and headed to where the voices could be heard from. I walked into the dining room and saw many people there including my dad.**

**"Dad what's going on?", I asked him. When I said that everyone turned to look at me. I saw a very old man sitting there, a black haired man whose hair looked it desperately needed washing, a red haired couple, a woman whose hair kept changing colors, my dad, a man whose seems to have a fake eye, a tall dark man, and lastly saw man who I hadn't seen in some time.**

**"Remus!!!!?", I yelled. He nodded and I ran to where he was and hugged him with my legs around his waist. **

**"What the hell!!?", my dad and the woman whose hair was now red yelled at me.**

**I let go of Remus but he had a arm around my waist holding me close to him. "Daddy, this is my friend Remus. I met him a few years ago", I told my dad.**

**"That's nice to know but who the hell are you?!", the woman with changing hair asked me. "Excuse me!. My name is Lucia Black and I live here with my dad. Who are you?", I responded.**

**"That my dear is Nymphadora Tonks but everyone just calls her Tonks", Remus told me.**

**After I knew her name, I found that the others names were Severus Snape, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Albus Dumbledore. **

Albus POV

**We were holding a meeting for the Order Of the Phoenix when a young black haired woman stepped into the room. When I heard he call Sirius dad, I was shocked. My granddaughter had finally been found at last. Looking at her, she reminded me so much of my daughter Sophie who I haven't seen in years. Looking between Lucia and Sirius, one could tell right that they were father and daughter.**

**After the outburst from Tonks and Sirius when Lucia hugged Remus, everyone was introduced to her. The whole time everyone introduded themselves to her, Remus had a arm around her holding her close to him. I wondered what kind of relationship these two actually had instead of just being friends.**

Sirius POV

**Remus had a lot of explaining to do how he knew Lucia and why they hugged like that. He better have not been in a relationship with her because he might be my best friend and all but that does not mean I want him with her.**

**Just as we were about to talk, Lucia got away from Remus and apparated out of the house.**

**Everyone was in shock and unintentionally without any of us knowing we were thinking the same thing **_What happened and where did she go._

(I was going to end it there but I think I have left you all waiting too long for this chapter.)

Harry POV

**I was walking on a playground remembering everything that happened last year with the tournament and Cedric's death when Dudley and his friends came up to me. They were taunting me and I had enough of it, just as I was to pull out my wand a young woman appeared and stood facing Dudley.**

**"Hey babe. What you doing standing next to that freak. You should come with me and we can then have some fun", Dudley told her. Instead of going with him or answering him she looked at him and then punched him hard in the face.**

**"Look asswhole, the only freak I see is you so why don't you run off with your little friends before I hit you again", she told Dudley.**

**Dudley ran off with his friends just like she said. I turned to face her and saw that she was very beautiful and looked like she was around my age.**

**"Hi my name is Lucia. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?", Lucia asked me. "Hello my name is Harry Potter. I'm okay he didn't hurt me at all", I told her. She smiled and grabbed my hand taking me with her to a nearby tree. We sat in the shade with her sitting right next to me. We looked into each others eyes and I got lost in her big, brown eyes. I put a strand of her black hair behind her ear and heard her take a deep breath while still looking right at me.**

**One of her hands caressed my cheek and touched my whole face from my scar to my lips. I did the same to her from a little scar she had on her hairline to her lips. When we both touched each others lips, I felt the need to kiss and taste her lips. With one hand lifting her chin and the other at her back, I pulled her forward and I finally kissed her.**

Lucia POV

**I was still for a moment when Harry kissed me but then I started kissing him back. The kiss was quickly getting heated and I had no plan to stop it at all until I felt a hand going under my shirt that's when I pulled away.**

**"I'm sorry but I can't do this not right now", I told him. "You been hurt before haven't you Lucia?", Harry asked me. After his question we sat on the swings and talked about our pasts. Talking to him I realized we had many things in common, one being that neither one us had a real childhood.**

**"Harry there is something you should know about me", I suddenly said. "What is it?", he asked. "There are two prophecies that Voldemort wants. One concerns you and the other one is about me", I told him.**

**After I told him both of the prophecies, instead of exclaiming outrage he kissed me hard and then hugged me. "Thank you for telling me this. I want you to know that you are not alone and I will stand by you no matter what", he proclaimed.**

**I looked into his eyes and felt something I hadn't felt in a long time and that's **_HOPE. _**I now felt hope for the future and knew that Harry would be a part of it.**

That is the end of the chapter. What did you all think of it? I threw in different POVs to bring in some of the characters.

Don't worry William is still in the story. His POV is going to be probably in the next chapter or the one after. I'm still not sure. I'm going to put a poll up for all of you to vote and decide who Lucia will end up with at the end.

The option are going to be:

Harry

William

Remus

Please review just no flames.


	9. Chapter 7 Misconceptions

Hello everyone. Hopefully everyone enjoyed their holidays. Sorry I have not updated in such a long time. To be honest I was about to give up on this story until a review I got recently inspired me once again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A shout out to Rockchick29 for giving me a reason to keep on writing.

**Misconceptions**

William POV

_Hell_, **that is how it has been since Lucia has left. I can't believe I just let her leave without even trying to stop her. I should have never doubted her feelings towards me.**

**Enough is enough, I can't go on without at least talking to Lucia again. I cleaned myself up and went to go look for her.**

**I looked for her everywhere I could think of until I arrived at a park. Walking on a path I noticed a couple sitting under the shade of a tree. When I looked closer I noticed that the couple was actually Lucia with some guy.**

**As I walked closer to try and talk to her, what I saw broke my heart even more. I saw the guy and Lucia kiss. All I could say was, "Lucia...".**

Harry POV

**Lucia and me were sitting there when I noticed a man not standing far from where we were at. "Can I help you sir", I asked. Lucia turned around and gasped when she saw the man. She said, "William is that you?". **

**"Hello Lucia. I can see that you are well as you are kissing here with your boyfriend. I guess I should leave the two of you alone now", he said and walked away. Lucia ran after him to stop him but he just left. **

**Lucia fell on the ground on her knees and started to cry while holding herself. I went and comforted her as she just kept saying, "Willie... come back..".**

Lucia POV

**I can't believe Willie just left like that. He thought that Harry was my boyfriend. I felt Harry hug me to comfort me but I kept feeling all these different emotions inside of me.**

**I love William** **but then seeing Remus again brought back old memories of what I felt for him some time ago. To add to the mix, I now had feelings towards Harry as well.**

**I knew that I would have to choose soon between the three of them but I am so confused about who I truly love.**

**"Harry lets go to my house so you can see Sirius", I told Harry after I calmed down.**

(Now the return to Grimmauld Place)

Sirius POV

**"Remus, WTF! How do you know my daughter and why the hell did you guys hug like that?", I yelled to my best friend.**

**"Calm down Sirius. I met Lucia a few years ago when I was traveling through the countryside. The reason we hugged like that was because... well to be honest is that I used to be in a relationship with her that lasted not that long", Remus told me. **

**Hearing that, I lunged at Remus and start to hit where I could. How dare he date my daughter. She was and still is a child.****We were still fighting when I felt someone enter the wards. I immediately went to the door ready to attack the intruder when I saw that it was just Lucia walking in with Harry. What shocked me was that they walked in holding hands.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?", I yelled.**

Remus POV(Surprise)

**When I saw Lucia and Harry walk in holding hands, I almost let the wolf in me take over. I felt pure jealousy that Harry was touching Lucia when it should be me not him being right at her side.**

**If Sirius thinks that just because he is my best friend and that Lucia is his daughter is going to stop me, he is dead wrong. Now more than ever, I will fight for and win Lucia's love for myself and no one else. I don't care if Harry has feelings for her or not, Lucia will be mine no matter what.**

Cliffhanger! What will Remus do?

Sorry if the chapter is short but this is it for now.

Now I need for you the readers to vote on the poll that is still on my profile. Right now Harry is the one people want Lucia to end up with. If I make him end up with Lucia, then what shall I do with Hermoine? She will be in the story. Should I make a love triangle happen between Harry/Lucia/Hermoine or shall I give a chance of happiness to William and have him end up with Hermoine?

I need your feedback to decide what will happen from this chapter onward.

Please review just no flames.

Until next time _MariLucia 3_


	10. Chapter 8 Remembrance

_Hello readers! Sorry I have not updated in a long time but I have been busy with school and a whole lot of stuff. Without further ado here is the next chapter in this story._

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world._

_Last time on Fate:_

_Remus POV (Surprise)_

_**When I saw Lucia and Harry walk in holding hands, I almost let the wolf in me take over. I felt pure jealousy that Harry was touching Lucia when it should be me not him being right at her side.**_

_**If Sirius thinks that just because he is my best friend and that Lucia is his daughter is going to stop me, he is dead wrong. Now more than ever, I will fight for and win Lucia's love for myself and no one else. I don't care if Harry has feelings for her or not, Lucia will be mine no matter what.**_

_**Chapter 8 Remembrance**_

Lucia POV

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" my dad yelled out. I saw that me and Harry were still holding hands.**

"**Dad what is going on is that Harry is my boyfriend and I brought him here to see you", I told him.**

**My dad calmed down a little bit and hugged Harry but he gave me a look that said we would talk more about it later. **

Sirius POV

**After letting go of Harry, we all went to the kitchen to eat some lunch. While everyone was eating, I saw how Lucia and Harry tended to stay near one another.**

**Thinking more about how Lucia said that Harry and her were together, I could honestly say that I am actually okay with them dating. The only question I have though is of her past relationship with Remus.**

**I turned to look at Remus and I noticed the glare he was giving to Harry. From what I am seeing it is obvious that there will be problems soon.**

Hermione POV (about time we hear from her)

**Last school year should have been one of the best but it wasn't since I was a total idiot. I was finally going to tell Harry how I felt about him and I didn't. With the tournament happening I stayed and never told him.**

**I had so many chances to tell him but I ruined each one. When it came time for the Yule ball, I honestly thought that me and Harry would go together. Me being an idiot ruined that as well by accepting to go with Viktor Krum.**

**Before arriving at Grimmauld Place, I thought on how I would tell Harry about my feelings for him. So I was anxiously waiting for when Harry would show up for the summer.**

**As Sirius was fighting with Remus about Lucia's past with Remus, Lucia walked in holding hands with Harry.**

**When I heard her tell Sirius that Harry was her boyfriend, I was shocked and heartbroken.**

**We all went to eat some lunch in the kitchen. While everyone was eating, I kept looking at Harry and Lucia thinking that it was not fair that she was with him. It should be sitting next to him talking and holding hands.**

**With that thought in mind, I was now more determined than ever to make sure that I ended up with Harry as his girlfriend not his best friend.**

Lucia POV

**It was now nighttime and I was laying in bed thinking about everything. I noticed how Remus kept looking at me and kept glaring at Harry.**

**I knew that there was going to be problems if Remus still had feelings for me.**

**I started to reminiscence on how I met him and everything that happened between us.**

_Flashback_

_(Lucia is 13 years old)_

_I was walking in the Forest of Dean where I went on vacation with William. I was separated from Willie right now since we got into an argument about my plans to go to France and go to school there with my friend Fleur who I had met some months ago._

_As I was walking through the forest I heard a howl near where I was at. I looked around but saw nothing so I kept on walking. All of a sudden, a man that looked feral stepped from behind some trees and was approaching me very quickly._

_I turned around and started to run back to where William had set up camp. I ran as fast as I could but the man caught me and threw me to the ground. "Please don't hurt me, I won't tell anyone that I saw you here", I pleaded._

"_Well… I was only going to take you back to Lucius but since you are way too pretty, I am going to have some fun first with you", the man told me._

_I went into shock once I heard he was working with Lucius and was about to rape. Before he could do anything, he was thrown away from me into a tree. _

"_Well who do we have here? If it is isn't Remus", the man that attacked me said. "Hello Fenrir, why don't you run along and leave the girl alone", Remus said._

_Fenrir growled and attacked Remus. Both of them were fighting to the point were blood was coming out of both of them. I knew that I had to help Remus in some way since he saved me._

_So I stood up and yelled, "REDUCTO MAXIMA!". The spell hit Fenrir in the leg and caused him to fall. He growled and looked me with so much hate. "One day I will get you Lucia if it is the last thing I swear you fucking bitch", he told me and disappeared._

_Remus walked to where I was and asked me if I was okay but before I could answer him I fell unconscious. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Remus grabbing me before I fell to the ground._

_End of flashback_

Still Lucia POV

**From then on, my friendship with Remus began. We did not date until I was 14 but the relationship only lasted a few months. **

**As I was thinking about all this, someone knocked at my door. I stood up and went to open the door. It was Remus. **

"**Hello Remus, come in", I told him. He came in and sat on my bed. I closed the door and sat next to him. **

"**Lucia we need to talk about us", Remus said. I looked at him and I knew it was time to tell him the real reason why I ended my relationship with him.**

Remus POV

**When I told Lucia we needed to talk she stared at me and said, "Alright lets talk Remus".****Right when she said that I knew that I was finally going to learn the truth on why she broke up with me and disappeared from my life for the last three years.**

That's it for now.

So what do you guys think of the different POVs I threw in there? As you guys can see more and more of Lucia's past is being brought up.

Next chapter will be the conversation between Remus and Lucia. Also I will include a confrontation between Hermione and Lucia. Lets just tell you that the confrontation that is going to happen between the girls will be big that it could turn physical.

One final note, the spell Lucia uses, Reducto Maxima, I have no idea if it is a real spell or not. By the way, Lucia has no wand so she does wandless magic.

Please review just no flames.

Until next time _MariLucia 3_


	11. Chapter 9 Confessions

_Hello!_

_I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have no real excuse, only that life has been very busy for me._

_To let you all know the poll has been officially closed now and the winner is Harry._

_Don't worry about Hermione though, I have planned something for her and it does not involve killing her off._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world._

* * *

_**CONFESSIONS**_

* * *

Lucia POV

**As Remus sat down on the bed waiting for me to start talking, I mentally prepared myself to finally confess the truth of why I ended things between us.**

"**Remus, you deserve to know the truth so here it is. The real reason thing ended between us was that Fenrir found me the day before our relationship ended", I told him.**

* * *

_Flashback (Lucia is 14 yrs old)_

_I was getting ready for my date with Remus that I had tonight. We were celebrating our 4 month anniversary. As I was finishing up getting ready, I heard a noise in the kitchen. Wondering what the noise was I left my room and went to the kitchen. _

_Once there, I saw that the back door was open. I immediately knew something was wrong so I quickly ran to the front door and go to were I was suppose to meet up with Remus. Just as I got to the door, I was roughly grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. The man then layed on top of me effectively pinning me down._

_When that happened, I saw that my attacker was Fenrir Greyback himself. I started to freak out knowing that he had come back to fulfill that promise he had sworn to keep a year earlier._

"_Hello Lucia. Have you missed me as much as I have missed you? You don't know how much I have missed the way you scent smells and how fast your heart beats when I am near you", he told me._

"_Please, I beg of you, let me go", I told him. _

"_Why should I when you have let the horrible excuse of a werewolf put his filthy paws on you? No, you see if you had not have gone off with Lupin, I would probably leave you alone but since you didn't, you will now be mine!", Fenrir growled out at me._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Remus POV

**Hearing what Greyback did to Lucia enraged me so much but I knew that I had to stay calm so that she could finish telling me what happened to her. **

"**I fought him as much as I could until I finally got him off of me", she told me. "I kept fighting him but my strength was fading fast. For a moment I thought that he was going to win until he heard and smelled that you were getting near to the house", she said.**

**I was so proud of her for fighting him off and not letting him beat her but she still had not said why she broke up with me.**

"**So Fenrir attacked you and probably would have won if I hadn't been getting near to your house. That I understand and while I am enraged on what he did, you still have not me the reasoning behind you ending our relationship", I told her bluntly.**

"**GODDAMMIT REMUS! ME JUST SAYING WHAT FENRIR DID SHOULD STRAIGHT AWAY TELL YOU WHY I ENDED THINGS! How could I ask you to be with me when I had Greyback constantly coming after me. That's why as soon as he left I decided to end things between us and protect you from getting hurt by him", she finished saying.**

* * *

Lucia POV

"**GODDAMMIT REMUS! ME JUST SAYING WHAT FENRIR DID SHOULD STRAIGHT AWAY TELL YOU WHY I ENDED THINGS! How could I ask you to be with me when I had Greyback constantly coming after me. That's why as soon as he left I decided to end things between us and protect you from getting hurt by him", I finished saying to Remus.**

**I felt like a weight had been lifted off of me now that he knew the truth. I knew though that now that he knew that I ended things to protect him and not because I no longer had feelings for him, he would try to get me back with him.**

"**Lucia… I am sorry that you had to go through that all on your own but you have to understand that I will always protect you even if it means that I have to die in order for you to be safe", Remus told me kneeling in front of me holding my hands in his.**

"**Remus I…", I started to say when a knock came from my door.**

* * *

Harry POV

**I was worried about Lucia since I haven't seen her since we arrived here at Grimmauld Place.**

**So after everyone had gone to their respective rooms, I headed to her room to see if she was alright.**

**As I got to her door I heard, "GODDAMMIT REMUS! ME JUST SAYING WHAT FENRIR DID SHOULD STRAIGHT AWAY TELL YOU WHY I ENDED THINGS! How could I ask you to be with me when I had Greyback constantly coming after me. That's why as soon as he left I decided to end things between us and protect you from getting hurt by him", Lucia say to Remus.**

_**Lucia and Remus used to be together? Fenrir did something to Lucia? What the hell is going on here? **_**I thought. **

**Right before I knocked the last thing I heard was Remus saying, "Lucia… I am sorry that you had to go through that all on your own but you have to understand that I will always protect you even if it means that I have to die in order for you to be safe".**

* * *

Lucia POV

**I opened the door and saw that it was Harry who was outside my room. Looking at his face I knew that he heard Remus and me talking. **

**His eyes looked pained**. **It looked like he wanted to say something but he changed his mind. Instead he gave me a weak smile and walked away.**

**I knew that I to explain a lot of things to him and ran after him leaving Remus in my room.**

**I pushed the door to his room open before he closed it. Harry just looked at me so I closed the door, went to where he was standing and kissed him. **

**He stood still for a moment and then kissed me back while holding on to me tightly. We kissed for several minutes until the need for air had us stop.**

"**Harry… I don't know what exactly you heard but I want you to know this. Even though I used to be with Remus and he still has feelings for me, I am not going to be with him. I want to be with you and no one else", I told him.**

* * *

Harry POV

**After kissing, Lucia told me, ""Harry… I don't know what exactly you heard but I want you to know this. Even though I used to be with Remus and he still has feelings for me, I am not going to be with him. I want to be with you and no one else".**

**Hearing her say that, I grabbed her tight to me and kissed her. We ended making out laying down on the bed.**

**After a while, we just layed there on the bed with her head resting on my chest and me holding her close to me. "Lucia I believe you and I just want to say is that I want to be with you as well. I know that there is a lot of things to talk about but no matter what I will be here for you", I told her.**

**She smiled at me and snuggled closer to me.**

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. This one was probably one of the hardest one to write but I managed.

Next chapter will include Remus, Hermione, and expect a serious conversation between Sirius and Lucia.

The big confrontation between Hermione and Lucia will probably happen not in the next chapter but in the one after.

Till next time

MariLucia 3


	12. Chapter 10 Father to Daughter

Sorry for not updating this story sooner, all I have to say is that I have been busy with life.

Well here is the next chapter of _Fate_

Disclaimer: I don't the Harry Potter world as that belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 10: Father to Daughter

Sirius POV

**I seriously feel that I am going crazy with everything that is going on.**

**First, I finally find my daughter after so many years only to find out that the fucking bastard, Lucius was the one who took her away and raped her.**

**Second, I find out that my best friend Remus used to have a relationship with **_**my daughter.**_

**And finally, I find out that Lucia has begun a relationship with my godson Harry.**

**I swear that one of these days I am going to go officially crazy.**

**As I'm sitting in the library drinking some fire whiskey, I see Lucia walking down the hallway holding hands with Harry. Knowing that it is about time I talk to her, I stand up and heads towards the doorway to call out to her.**

"**Lucia, can you come in here for a bit we need to talk", I tell her. She nods at me and gives a quick kiss to Harry before letting go of his hand. "I'll see you later", she tells him and he nods at her words and walks away.**

**I close the door as soon as she enters the library. We both head towards the fireplace and sit on the sofas facing one another.**

"**Lucia, I think it's finally time you finish telling me everything that happened in your life up to when I found you", I tell her.**

**She nods at me and takes a deep breath before saying, "Dad, after Will let me live with him…"**

* * *

Lucia POV

**I take a deep breath and I begin telling my dad everything that has happened in my life up to when he found me.**

"**Dad, after Will let me live with him, life was not easy for me. For months, I kept having nightmares of my time with Malfoy and everything he did to me. What he did to me was not just rape, but he would torture me until I was wishing he would just end my life and be done with it", I told him.**

**I took a deep breath knowing that the worst was still left to be told.**

"**For about two years, Will kept a close eye on me because…. I kept trying to end my life", I said.**

**My dad just looked me at me with a look of shock and sadness and then he asked, "How…. how many times did you try to kill yourself Lucia?"**

**I just stared at him not wanting to answer his question. How could I tell him that I tried so many times that I was almost locked up in an asylum for my own safety.**

**All I could say was, "Too many to count dad. You have to understand that I was going through severe depression and was having nightmares nonstop for those two years I was kept a close eye on".**

"**You want me to understand you? You know how difficult this is for me to listen to you say that you tried to kill yourself several times and you want me to understand? NO! I don't understand you at all Lucia and what YOU don't understand is this; if you had killed yourself how do you think I would take it? What about Will, he was the one that offered you a safe home to be in. What about Harry? How would his life be right now if he had never had met you? I do get that you were severely depressed but KILLING YOURSELF is NEVER THE ANSWER", he told me.**

**I was crying and had tears going down my face. I had both my arms around my waist since I was feeling that I would fall apart any moment with what my dad had just told me.**

**I stood up from where I was sitting and walked towards the doorway not wanting to be in the same room with my dad any longer. Just as I was about to go through the door, I turned around and said to my dad, "I'm sorry". With that said I ran out the door and went to where I knew Harry was at hoping he would understand and give the comfort I needed.**

* * *

That is it for now. I know this chapter is long but it was needed so that readers can see that just because Lucia lives with Sirius now, their father-daughter relationship is not going to be easy.

This conversation they just had is not over by a long shot. However, another conversation between Lucia and Sirius about her life will not happen until further along in the story.

Next chapter is the long awaited confrontation between Lucia and Hermione. Here is a little spoiler: there will be punches thrown.

Till next time,

MariLucia 3


End file.
